metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection
Gallery I think we need to clean up the Galley section, most of the images don't show anything noteworthy, just screenshots. What do you guys think?--Soul reaper 13:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by noteworthy? The collection's not out yet, so there isn't anything we could show...Just boxarts and new screenshots, you know?TheDarkOnePH 23:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Look at any other game page, they're not full of screenshots. There's even less point of showing them on this as it's just a collection of rereleases. Most of the images don't even show anything new. The last eight images are unnecessary. The transfarring image could stay or go, it doesn't really matter but it is already on the transfarring page.--Soul reaper 05:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the Raiden image might be necessary, since, correct me if I'm mistaken since I haven't really played MGS2, but I don't recall Raiden ever having the HF blade when he encounters Fortune (and shortly thereafter, Vamp) at the Deep Sea Dock. Weedle McHairybug 12:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, good spotting Weedle! Perhaps that should stay and once the game comes out we can include a section covering the differences between these versions and the originals. Maybe you have the sword from the start on your second playthrough? Back on topic, should we remove most of the screenshots then?--Soul reaper 16:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course not! Sure, they're not showing anything interesting but still...Some people might wanna use them to spot differences between the new and old versions. Plus, a page with no images is not fun...I think we should just leave it as it is TheDarkOnePH 16:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::We have two comparison images on the page, we don't need 8 images that just show a clearer image, which two of them don't even do. Honestly, two of them look like they were taken from the original MGS3. Right now about half the page is a gallery, that's pretty ridiculous. And as for a page with no images being "no fun"...I sincerely hope you're not serious with that one. The area of text should be far greater than the area covered by images, right now it's a mess. The Gallery should also be broken into sections, one for the cover art. We need to clean this up a bit.--Soul reaper 16:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If we're going to clean it up, we need to keep the comparison pics (Although the Peace Walker comparison image is a bit in the gray area, since personally, the Peace Walker copy I have is actually closer to the "HD" picture than to the grainy, almost photoshopped "PSP version" picture) that were advertized for the game, and we're certainly going to keep the Raiden image, because that contains a hint that the HF blade might be procured earlier in the game than usual. The Cover art also has to be kept. Anything else, however, has to either be removed absolutely, or moved to articles that actually would fit them. Weedle McHairybug 16:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Agreed. I think we should split it into sections as well. One for cover art, one for screenshots. In my opinion the only screenshots that should stay are the two comparison images and the Raiden one (which should have a subtitle added). All others should either be moved or removed. The transfarring image is already on the transfarring page.--Soul reaper 17:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Merge The Ultimate HD Collection article should be merged with this one. Unlike Substance and Subsistance, which were enhanced rereleases of MGS2 and 3, the Ultimate Collection is simply a Limited Edition bonus pack akin to the Premium Packages for the earlier games. --Bluerock 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Done. If I made any errors feel free to fix them or tell me and I'll gladly fix them myself.--Soul reaper 08:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Peace Walker CO-OPS between PSP and PS3/XBOX I was just wondering. Is it possible to play Peace Walkers CO-OPS between PSP version and PS3 or XBox version? I have PSP version and my friend plans to buy HD Collection to XBox360 and another friend to PS3. Does anyone know is it possible to play between them? Dr.Ed Argon 20:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, this is no place for troubleshooting and questions, go to a forum or something. I'm pretty sure Transfarring wasn't made for that, too. TheDarkOnePH 22:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid HD Collection Metal Gear Solid HD Collection (Features) Does anyone know if the games in the Metal Gear Solid HD Collection are getting any forms of updated gameplay like Metal Gear Solid 3 if it is getting features such as the crouch walking and the over the shoulder aiming that are going to be in the 3DS version. Kennedy 3421 13:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 No it doesn't. It's still the same game as before, except that it's the Subsistence version. TheDarkOnePH 17:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) MGS 2 That screenshot, where you can see Raiden holding SOCOM at Strut A Docks... I guess it's either accident that he carries H.F. Blade or it could be new prize for collecting Dog Tags. What you guys think? Does HD version of MGS2 has more prizes when collecting dog tags or was it just for show, like those trailers from MGS 2 where Solid Snake is seen with FA-MAS but you can't acquire it in game itself? Dr.Ed Argon 18:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Been wondering that myself since I spotted that. Steadily completing a playthrough of Plant Chapter, wondering if it might be an automatic thing. Hadn't considered the dogtags; might be worth looking into. 07:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Orca* Limited Edition? Why is there no information on the Limited Edition (the one available in western countries, with the art book) When it has every other edition? :I've added the information. Please remember that in future you can add information yourself. Also remember to sign all you posts on talk pages. Thank you.--Soul reaper 18:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Updating Considering the Collection is already out, should we go about cleaning up the page to include what is in the game and exclude what isn't? (VR Missions for the MGS2 Game but no Snake vs. Monkey for the MGS3 Game?) And inlcuding lists of the Trophies/Achievements? CJB95 09:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, if you feel up for it, by all means. I don't have the collection myself since they always delay releases in the UK. :( --Bluerock 10:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Can someone tell me how much the HD collection costs in US dollars_ thanks a lot. 11:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I believe that (maybe among other things) the Vocaloid software was left out of Peace Walker on the HD collection. That should probably be noted as well, but I don't know if there were other things removed as well. Anyone know of anything else for PW? Is there any chance this will be released on Wii U?